


SPN : The Next Generation

by Evyione, Samkr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean x Reader, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Spn fandom, Team as Family, Uncle-Niece Relationship, dean x daughter!katie - Freeform, dean x daughter!reader - Freeform, dean x niece!reader - Freeform, katie x cousin!reader - Freeform, sam x daughter!reader - Freeform, sam x niece!katie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evyione/pseuds/Evyione, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samkr/pseuds/Samkr
Summary: Summary: You and your cousin Katie get called by Cas because your dads disappeared.Triggers Warning: None, angst, fluff, feels.





	1. SPN : The Next Generation Episode 1

Having hunter family is not always nice. You and your cousin Katie are the daughters of the Winchester brothers. You are the daughter of Sam Winchester and Katie the daughter of Dean Winchester. You and your cousin are hunters too, but you do solo hunts. You and Katie didn’t see each other’s for 10 years. You didn’t heard from her in 10 years. You were a little bit worried about her, she’s is more like a sister to you than a cousin. You lived with your father, your uncle and Katie for a long time until Sam decided that he wanted you safe and sent you to Jody. You didn’t agree with it but you had no choice. Years later you hunt by yourself. You learned a few things from your dad and from Jody before you drew your own path. You now started hunting a few years ago. You still got contact with Jody but not so much with your dad. You tried to contact him and your uncle but you always got their voicemails. You tried everything but still no answer from them. You know that they are good hunters but

You were a little bit worried about her, she’s is more like a sister to you than a cousin. You lived with your father, your uncle and Katie for a long time until Sam decided that he wanted you safe and sent you to Jody. You didn’t agree with it but you had no choice. Years later you hunt by yourself. You learned a few things from your dad and from Jody before you drew your own path. You now started hunting a few years ago. You still got contact with Jody but not so much with your dad. You tried to contact him and your uncle but you always got their voicemails. You tried everything but still no answer from them. You know that they are good hunters but

You now started hunting a few years ago. You still got contact with Jody but not so much with your dad. You tried to contact him and your uncle but you always got their voicemails. You tried everything but still no answer from them. You know that they are good hunters but still you are a little worried. You were on a hunt in Missouri. There was a demon

You were on a hunt in Missouri. There was a demon hunt with but you got no lead. You were in your motel room doing your research. It was really quiet in your room until your phone went off. You jumped from the sound, you looked at your phone and saw that Cas was calling you. You and Cas were really good friends. When Sam tried to bring you to Jody, you prayed Cas not to let Sam bring you there, but he didn’t

You and Cas were really good friends. When Sam tried to bring you to Jody, you prayed Cas not to let Sam bring you there, but he didn’t helped you. You were really angry at Cas. You knew that Cas felt bad about it and you forgave him. You accept the call. “Hey Cas, how are you doing ?” you asked him. “I’m fine Y/N but there is a problem” you heard in his voice that something was wrong. “Cas, what is going

You accept the call. “Hey Cas, how are you doing ?” you asked him. “I’m fine Y/N but there is a problem” you heard in his voice that something was wrong. “Cas, what is going on ? Something is wrong, I can hear it in your voice.” “Uhhh….your father and your uncle didn’t came back to the bunker. They were on a hunt and they should be back by now but it’s been a few days and they’re still not here. I’m a little worried. I don’t hear prayers and they don’t answer their phone.“ you knew he was worried and you were too. “Cas, calm down. I’m coming to the bunker.” you said. You were already packing and headed to the bunker. “Okay, I will call your cousin now.” Cas said. You stopped in your track. “Wait, you are going to call Katie ?” you asked. “Yeah, Dean is missing too and she need to know it.” You nodded, but you didn’t speak with her for a long time. You were afraid that she would be mad at you for not contacting her. You shook your head to get those thought out of your heads. You finished packing and put your bag in the car. Once in the car, the thoughts came back. You shook them off but they came back every time. You took a deep breath and focused on the road. On your way to the bunker. It took you a few hours to get to Kansas. You took a few stops to get something to drink and eat and to get some benzine for your car. After a few

Once in the car, the thoughts came back. You shook them off but they came back every time. You took a deep breath and focused on the road. On your way to the bunker. It took you a few hours to get to Kansas. You took a few stops to get something to drink and eat and to get some benzine for your car. After a few hours you finally got to Kansas. You parked your car in front of the bunker. You looked in one of the cabinets of your car but you had no keys of the bunker. You walked over the door and tried to open it but it was locked. you walked back to the car and lean on it. you sent Cas a message saying that you were already at the bunker but you couldn’t get in, but he still hasn’t read it. You waited for a half an hour until you got a message from him. He said that he was on his way. You put your phone back in your pocket and then you heard another car approaching. You

You got of your car and walked to the car. A tall girl came out of the car with long brown hair in a braid. She had a white shirt on and a red flannel. “Katie ?” you asked her. “Y/N ?” Katie asked you. she came a little closer to you to take a better look. “Y/N !” she says and hugged you. You quickly got out of her grip, she looked at you really weird. “What wrong ? Why don’t you want me to hug you ?” she asked you. You looked at her with a weird look. “Why are you not mad at me? I didn’t talk to you for 10 years !” She looks at you with the same weird look. It’s really the Winchester look. “Why would I be mad ? I know that we didn’t talk to each other for 10 years but look at you, you grew amazing. Let me guess, you became a hunter ?” you nodded. Then she came right in business, Katie wanted to know if you hunt, Sam told her you were hunting but she wanted to hear it from you.”You got a call from Cas?” you nodded again. “Where is Cas ? He should be here by now.” you said. “and yeah, I got a call from him. How can that happen ? They are great hunters and they always contact Cas.” “I don’t know.” 

 

you two waited for a few minutes and finally Cas came. “I thought angels were faster than that.” you said with a grin. “Sorry to have made you wait so long. I did some groceries because they had nothing and I thought you were going to stay here” you and Katie looked at each other and nodded. Cas lead you to the bunker and unlocked it. It was still the same, nothing had changed in those 10 years that you got away. “Do you think that our room changed ?” you asked her. “With our fathers. No way !” you smiled and walked over to your rooms. You went in your room. it was still the same, nothing had changed in all those years and it felt great to be home again. You jumped on your bed, closed your eyes and fell asleep. Katie was in her room and looked around. Nothing changed in her room either, it was still the same photos on her night stand and still the same bed cover before she left. The photo on her nightstand was one of you, Sam, Dean and herself. She felt tears building up in her eyes and quickly walked out of the room looking for you. She walked over your room and saw you sleeping. She took your bed cover and put it on you, she smiled and walked away. Katie was in the library talking with Cas and you were still lying in on your bed. After an hour you woke up. You forgot that you fell asleep and walked over to the library. You saw Katie sitting there with Cas. You greeted them and took a seat by them. “You were tired.” said Katie as she looked over to you. “Yeah, I didn’t sleep for 2 days because I was on a demon hunt but I had no luck so… Weren’t you on a hunt or something ?” you asked her. “Yeah I was, but I was able to finish it before I had to come here.” you nodded. “So Cas what happened and please don’t skip anything” you said. So Cas told the whole story to you and Katie about what happened and where they went. “Okay, we have work to do !”

 


	2. SPN : The Next Generation Episode 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samkr: Finally, a new part. It's a little longer than the other but that doesn't matter. This time I didn't write it alone but with my friend @Evyione. She helped me a lot and we made a great fic.
> 
> Evyione: Hi guys! The second part is now out! I hope you enjoy it! @Samkr is amazing! I helped her but she did the most of it! For those who don’t follow her, go follow!

The days were passing after you and Katie heard that your dads were missing. You and Katie were tracking every phones and every cameras in the area where they have been but you couldn’t find anything. The phones were out or broken and even with the footages of the cameras, you couldn’t find the impala riding through the streets. The only thing that you and Katie found was a journal of Dean.

Katie was really surprised that her dad was keeping a journal and you too. You thought that your uncle was not the kind of guy to keep up a journal. There was a lot of thing in the journal. Almost every hunts were in it and also information about the monsters they hunted. Reading it was heartbreaking because you read about how your dads died.

Your fathers have died a lot of times and they never talked about it. When you talked with your dad he always said the good things and never the bad. He didn't want you to be worried about him. You died once too but you were quickly brought back to life thanks to your father’s angel friend. You are still thankful to him for saving your life.

You and Katie almost read the whole journal even Cas read it. Cas didn't know that Dean was keeping up a journal. It was a question for all of you why he keeps it. On the last pages were some writings but you couldn't read it and because some were ripped out. It looked like someone or something didn’t want you to read it. As if it was a secret. Maybe that is why they disappeared. You looked over at Katie and saw how sad and angry she was. She was sad that her father was gone but angry because he didn't tell her about the journal. 

The both of you looked at the journal on the table. There must be a way to find where they are. And the best place to go is to the last hunt. You found out that their last hunt was in Maryland. It was a werewolf hunt. You found it in your dad’s room it was placed as if he wanted you to know to go to Maryland. You and Katie packed your stuff and headed out to Maryland.

You and Katie were on your way to Maryland. You drove and Katie was checking every hospital to find out if your dads were there. “Alright, there is no dad in one of the hospitals.” Katie said when she shut down her phone. “Did you find out where they were staying ?” Katie asked you.

“Yeah, I found out that they were at the Aardvark Motel.” you said. After a few hours drive to the motel, you finally arrived. 

The both of you were by the in check counter. Katie gave her credit card. “Do you have a family reunion or something ?” the man behind the counter asked. 

“Uhh, what did you say ?” Katie asked.

“Two guys paid for a motel room for a few weeks.” the man said. 

“Uhh….” Katie looked over at you. you nodded. “Yeah, we are there cousins and they said to us that we can use that room but we don’t know which one it is, could you please tell us? If the price is the problem we can pay you the price of a room as if we had booked one.”

“Yes of course! It’s the room number 18, go into the corridor, then turn to your left and it is the second door. Enjoy your stay !” he said and you walked away.

You found the room. You opened the door and saw books and files lying around the room. There were even some clothes lying around there as well as some spoiled food on the table. First, you cleaned yourself up and then you started to clean the room, when you were done you looked around and the room was a little better. You picked up one of the flannels and saw right away that it was Sam’s. 

“Katie, I don't get it.” she looked over to you. “First I saw the books and files on the table in my dad's room and now we find clothing and files. Do they want us to find them or is this a joke ?. They didn't even reply to my phone calls or to my texts.”

Katie placed her hand on your shoulder. “I don't know why they are gone. They don't reply to my calls either. It's weird but we will find them and they are good hunters they know what they’re doing. We’re going to the police office tomorrow and clear the hunt for them.” you nodded. 

The next morning you went to the police station to look if there was any information. There was two victims that were missing a heart. You took the information to the motel room. You found Sam’s laptop in his bag. You opened it and found that his screen was frozen on a website about werewolves but more specifically about the Alpha werewolf.

“Katie ! you need to look at this.” 

“What is it ?”

“We hunt down a really special one.” Katie looked over your shoulder to watch the screen. “We are hunting down the Alpha werewolf.”

“Wait! What !? I'm going to look in my dad journal maybe there is something in it.” Katie grabbed the journal out of her bag and looked through it. “Here it is. it's on the last few pages. Dad wrote something about an Alpha lycanthrope, there is its height, its habit, there is even some names, names of the victims, they must have been hunting him for a while to gather this much… What happened ?”

“Look this name,” you said pointing at it “Evan Altman, he’s not one of the victims…”

“If he’s not one of the victims then who is he ?” Katie said.

“I don’t know but I’m gonna look it up on the internet, meanwhile try to search in the journal if Dean hasn’t written the name before, okay ?” you said.

“Yeah let’s do this !” Katie answered.

Hours were passing. You saw the words dancing of due to the long staring at a screen. There was no information about Evan Altman. There wasn't even information about him in the journal. You still looked for him on the internet and Katie was busy getting information about the Alpha. it was quiet until Katie’s phone got off. 

“Hey Cas, what did you get?” 

“I was staring at the footages of some cameras from Bishopville and I found out that there was an impala riding through the streets.” Cas said.

“Thanks for the information. We are on our way.” Katie said and hang up. 

“And ?” You questioned.

“Cas found an impala riding in the streets of a town nearby. I think we should check it. Maybe it's ours.” Katie said and stood up.

You stood up and closed Sam's laptop. “Lets we hit the road then.”


	3. SPN : The Next Generation Episode 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samkr: Episode 3 there it is, finally. With help from my friend, we added a little bit of angst in it. We already have ideas for episode 4. I hope you guys are gonna like it and please send feedback. 
> 
> Evyione: I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it with Samkr! Send us some feedback! I never thought I would write angst...

Looking for the Impala is not so difficult, because not everyone has a Chevrolet Impala ’67 riding in on the streets. Cas found the impala standing in the nearby town on a parking lot. The Impala was standing there for three days. Dean never let the Impala alone for so long. So there must be something wrong with them, or is it still a test? You still didn’t know.

After the call from Cas, you got in your car and drove to the town. It didn’t take you long to arrive at the place where the Impala was found. You parked the car and walked over to the trunk of the Impala. Katie opened it with the double of the key Dean made for her and found everything in place, everything was still there, except the colt, Dean must have taken it with him. 

Then Katie went into the car and started to dial her father, Dean’s phone went off and Katie started looking for it, once she found it she went through the last messages he sent and one of the messages was an address sent to Sam. “Hey! Look at this!” said Katie, waving Y/N over. 

“11313 St Martins Neck Road, maybe they’re there? Let’s go !” said Katie.

“Wow, easy there tiger! First, we should study the ground, if it’s the Alpha place, he’s probably not alone, we have to determine how many werewolves there is.”

“Yeah right, sorry, it’s just that I want to find them so bad, I’m worried…”

You put your hand on her shoulder. “I know that you are worried. I'm worried too but now we need to focus and not jump to conclusion so quickly. We need to be more careful because it's an alpha and we don't have the colt we need to be smarter than the alpha.” 

Katie nodded her head. “You’re right.”

“Okay, you get Baby and go back to the motel room.” Katie nodded again and got in the Impala and drove away. you did the same. You looked down to your steering wheel. “Dad, where are you?” A tear fell down on your hand. You shook your head to get your mind back in reality and drove away to. 

You got back to the hotel room. Katie was already sitting at the table with her laptop in front of her. “Why did you take so long?” 

You shrugged your shoulders. “I needed to fill the engine that all.” Katie nodded and looked back at the screen. “Did you find anything?” you asked as you sat the opposite of her. 

She nodded her head. “Yeah, look at this.” she turned the laptop toward you. “The address that we found in the text, it's an abandoned hospital nearby.”

You stood up with your hand in your hair. “This is bad. I knew it!” 

Katie stood up and turned you around to face her. “Y/N calm down! We knew that there was something wrong but now we need to focus. Get ready we are going to hunt down this alpha.”

“How?” you asked.

“Just like you said, we need to be smarter than him. Just grab every silver thing we have.” you nodded and came into action. 

The both of you grabbed almost every silver weapon you had. You got in the Impala and drove to the abandoned hospital. After a few minutes ride, you finally arrived. You grabbed the knives and carefully went into the hospital. You checked every room in the building beside one, you carefully entered the last room and saw your father and Uncle Dean bloody and tied up. You wanted to run to them but your vision went black.

As you regained consciousness, your head was pounding and everything blurry. You felt your hands were tied up above your head, everything hurts. After a minute you finally could see, you looked around and saw Katie tied up just like you and you saw Sam and Dean unconscious and tied up in a chair.

“Dad! Dad!” you yelled at him. “Uncle Dean! Please wake up! Katie!”

“So one of the Winchesters is finally awake.” a deep voice came inside the room. “I'm sad that your first reunion in a while has to be like this.”

“How do you know that we didn't speak to each other for so long ?” you asked him.

In a flash, he was with a knife close by your throat. “I know a lot about you, Winchesters, but enough with the talking, let's have some fun.” He walked over to your father and slide the knife in his arm. You heard your father scream in pain.

“NOOO! Don't hurt him!” you yelled.

“Oh yeah? But who do you want me to hurt then, huh ?” he asked with the knife against your throat.  
“Me, hurt me! Don't hurt them.” you said. 

“No! Don't say that Y/N !” you heard your father yelling at you. 

At yours and Sam’s scream, Dean and Katie woke up, Katie panicked when the first thing she saw was the Alpha hurting you. Sam and Dean desperately tugged on their restrains to get free but failed.

Meanwhile, the alpha continued to slice your back in front of your family eyes. It didn't take you long until you passed out from the pain. Sam was broken, his baby girl was being hurt and he felt like he failed to protect her. He continued tugging on his retrains until they finally broke. he rushed to the alpha. 

He went straight to the alpha and started to wrestle with him. Dean and Katie were also trying to get free and after a while they did. Dean and Katie immediately searched for the colt but it was nowhere in sight. they looked in the whole room in every cabin but nowhere. Until Katie’s eyes caught a glimpse of the colt tugged in the Alpha belt. 

She yelled at Sam to warn him “Uncle Sam! In his belt, the colt!”

Sam heard her but was caught off guard, and the Alpha pushed him back against the table where was lying your weapons. Dean charged toward the Alpha to neutralize him, Sam grabbed a knife and helped Dean, Katie also grabbed a knife and threw in the Alpha back. The Alpha screamed in pain and turned toward Katie, Sam took his chance and grabbed the colt. 

He turned around and pointed the colt towards the Alpha. “It’s over now.” he took his chance and shoot the Alpha right in the heart. He screams it out of pain. “That is for hurting my baby girl.” he said and turned to you real quick. 

he released you from your restraints and carefully lied you down in his arms. He stroked your cheek and get some hair out of your face. “Please, baby girl. Open your beautiful eyes.” tears were streaming down his face. 

Dean and Katie rushed to you and Sam. Dean immediately checked your pulse, it was faint, you needed to go to a hospital and fast. “Sam! She needs a hospital right now.” Dean said, urging Sam to get up.

Sam didn’t answer, still too shaken up by what happened to you.

“SAM !” Dean yelled, getting Sam out of his trans. “Hospital! NOW!”  
“Baby is parked just outside !” said Katie.

Sam scooped you up in his arm and ran toward the Impala, climbing in the back seat. Dean climb in the front and Katie sat shotgun. dean drove a fast as he could to the hospital.  
You stopped breathing just as they entered the hospital...


	4. SPN : The Next Generation Episode 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samkr: A new part! It took a little longer than expected because I was on vacation. Finally, it's here. Sorry that it took so long. We are working hard on it, we hope that you will like it. 
> 
> Evyione: Thank you for your patience! We hope you enjoy it despite the wait, and sorry about that!  
> (we love to get feedback!)

The nurses rushed to your father and getting you on a stretcher and leading you to the OR.  
Dean handled the administrative aspects and after this, the nurses led your family to the waiting room, where they waited for hours. Every Time Sam saw a doctor passing through the door he rushed to him asking for some update about your state, but they always answered “Calm down Mr. Winchester, we are taking care of her, she’s in good hands”

It was driving him insane, not being able to know if his baby girl was alive or not. It was finally after 5 hours that they placed her to a room to let her rest. Sam couldn't visit her yet. After an hour the doctors finally allowed him to visit you but when he entered your room he was shocked. At first, when he saw his only daughter lying on a bed with tubes in her throat and nose and wires connecting her to a monitor, he couldn’t move. 

He quickly snapped out of it, rushed to her side and took her hand. “How did this happen? How did I let it get so far?”

Dean patted Sam’s back to comfort him and took a chair next to him, Katie went to sit on your other side.

It has been 2 weeks and you still didn’t wake up. The doctor didn’t know when or if you would. Sam didn’t leave your side, Dean had to bring him food so he would eat. Dean called Cas to check on you but he said that he couldn’t do a thing, it was up to you.

Y/N POV

For 2 weeks you were walking through the hospital’s halls as a ghost. You tried everything to contact your family but there was nothing that you could do. You saw your father sitting there for 2 weeks not leaving your body. Every time your uncle brought him food, he tried to convince Sam to get some rest but with no luck. He didn’t want to leave your side ever again.

You remembered a story your father told you, the time Dean almost died. He, your father and grandpa John were on their way to the hospital until a truck hit the Impala. Dean was in a coma. They tried to get him to talk with the Ouija board. You remembered your father telling you that but how did your father know that Dean was around.

You walked through the hospital’s halls for a while now and all of sudden you heard your father yelling. “What do you mean we let her die ?! I’ll never let her die! She is my daughter and she is strong she can get out of it !” you ran to your room and saw your father almost attacking the doctor. Katie and Dean trying to stop him, the doctor was a little scared and walked out of the room. 

When the doctor was out of the room, Sam broke down on the chair. Dean tried to talk to him but then Sam yelled again. “Just shut up! Just leave me alone!” you never saw your father breaking down so much. 

You didn't want this to happen and anger boiled in you too. “Stop !” you screamed and the glass of water sitting on the table scattered into pieces onto the ground when you threw your arm and smashed it.

The sudden crash of the glass snapped Sam out of his thoughts and he looked up at the glass on the floor. Just as they reached the door Katie and Dean spun around at the sound of the glass smashing the floor, a look of surprise on their faces at the sight of it. 

You were surprised at what you just did. You now had your family’s attention after 2 weeks of trying. Your family and you were looking at the glass for a minute until Katie speaks up. 

“Y/N is here! There must be a way to talk to her.” Katie said. 

“There is a way,” Sam said and looked over to his brother. “The Ouija board. I used it when Dean was in a coma.”

Katie walked to the door. “Where are you going ?” Dean asked. 

“I'm going to get that board. We need to talk to her that is the only way we’ve got to contact her.” she said and rushed out of the hospital to the Impala. 

KATIE POV 

I rushed to Baby and rode to a voodoo store. I couldn't focus on the road, my head was filled with thoughts of Y/N. She was with us the entire time in the hospital, but as a ghost. I shook my head to forget the thoughts to focus on the road. 

After half an hour of driving, I got to the store, I went in and there was an old lady behind the counter. “Where can I find an Ouija board ?” I asked. She directed me to the corner of the store, I searched for it, bought it and rushed back to the hospital. 

I entered the room, my dad and Sam stood up from their chair. “Do you have it ?” my dad asked. I took it out the package and showed them. Once they made sure that no doctors or nurses were around, my dad and Sam and I sat around the board with a little space for Y/N. All three of us put our fingers on the heart-shaped pointer. 

 

It was quiet for a few minutes until Sam asked the first question. “Y/N, are you here ?” the pointer moved to “YES” right away. Sam asked another question. “Y/N, is there a Reaper that wants you ?” it moved again but this time to the “NO”. Sam sighed and his shoulder dropped right away. 

We asked a lot of question until the only way to save her came into my mind. I took the car keys and rushed to the door until Dean stopped me. “Katie where are you going ?” 

“I'm just going to get food.” I lied and got away. I knew that the lie wasn’t going to work but I needed to get away to save my cousin. 

I got in the car and drove away to a crossroad. I knew that I was going to risk my life but I would anything my family. I needed to help her and there was no other way. I got to the crossroad, found a little box and put the stuff to summon the demon in it. 

I was walking around waiting for the demon until I heard a familiar voice. “What does one of the chipmunks is doing here?” Crowley asked. 

“I want to make a deal.” 

His eyes widened. “You want to make a deal. Why?”

“Y/N is in danger. She has been in a coma for 2 weeks and we made contact with her with an Ouija board.” tears were building up. “There is no other way to bring her back in her body. We asked Cas but he couldn't help, you are the only chance we’ve got to get her back.” 

“I see, so what deal do you want to make ?”

Tears were streaming down my face. “You bring Y/N back in her body and make her forget what happened during this past 2 weeks.” 

“And what is in for me?” he asked.

“You get my soul in one year.” I couldn't take it and tears continued to stream down my face. “But one thing I’m not kissing you.” I said through the sobbing. 

He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. I removed my hand and started scolding him when he interrupted me giggling “You didn’t kiss me, did you ?” I went to protest but he disappeared. I groaned and got back in the car, wiped my tears and rode back to the hospital to see if it worked. 

Sam POV

I was sitting next to the bed with Y/N hand in mine, kissing it endlessly. Dean came into the room and took a seat at the opposite side of her bed. We looked at her body that was sleeping peacefully until she sat up catching her breath. I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down to the bed and called the doctors. 

Dean and I were asked to leave the room. In the hallway, I took a seat but I couldn't calm myself. Then Katie finally came back. “What happened ?” she asked, her eyes were a little puffy like she has been crying. Once she was near enough I explained what happened. 

We were now sitting in the hallway for an hour when one of the doctor came out of the room. I almost overwhelmed him with questions about Y/N’s state. Dean had to calm me down and apologized to the doctor who simply nodded in understanding.

I took a breath and asked, “So how is she ?”. 

“She is fine. Everything has healed the only thing she needs now is rest, we also gave her a sedative.” the doctor said. “You can go in the room, she should wake up soon.”. 

Dean, Katie and I all returned to Y/N room to wait for her to wake up. I returned to my seat beside her and took her hand once again.

 

Y/N POV

Slowly your eyes fluttered open, taking in your surrounding you saw your Dad, Katie and uncle Dean all asleep, dad was still holding your hand and Katie had her head in Dean’s lap. Where were you? In the hospital? What happened? In panic, you tried to move, but you groaned in pain at the aching sensation that flowed through your entire body and your heart began to race due to the confusion of what may have happened.

At the sound of the heart monitor and your groans, your father woke up, put his hand on your shoulder trying to calm you down and tried to push you back down on the bed while shushing kind words “Hey, calm down, I’m here. Daddy's here, shh…” 

As you started to calm down, Dean and Katie woke up they saw you were awake and went to your side. Katie was the first to talk “Hey… How are you feeling ?” you went to answer but your throat was sore so Dean handed you a glass of water that was sitting on the nightstand.

Once you drank it all Dean took the glass from your hand and put it back where it was.  
“Wh-What happened? Why am I at the ho-hospital ?” you asked. 

Dean was the first to talk “You were heavily injured by the demon who kept Sammy and I captive...” he wasn’t telling all of it, he was holding back “How long was I here ?” you asked and this time Katie was the first to answer “2 weeks, you’ve been unconscious for 2 weeks”. You were confused, you didn’t remember anything.

At your confused face, Sam said “We didn’t know what to do, Cas couldn’t do anything to help, don’t you remember? We said it to you with the Ouija board..” you were more confused now “I don’t remember, I can’t… I don’t know what you’re talking about…” you said.

“It doesn’t matter, what matter is that you’re back now” Sam said, Dean and Katie nodded and they all went for a group hug. You were still worried about not remembering your time as a ghost but pushed it back in your mind and enjoyed being with your family.

Right then you heard a fluttering of wings and you looked up to see Cas with flowers in his hand. “Hello Y/N, I’m glad you’re back, this flowers are for you, it’s yellow roses they’re the symbol of joy, friendship and the promise of a new beginning” he smiled “Thank you Cas, that’s very kind of you” you said smiling and hugged him once he was close enough.  
“You’re welcome” he said and disappeared.

“I think you made him blush” said Katie chuckling.  
“What are you talking about, angels don’t blush” you answered, and then your heard a coughing from your father “Okay enough, you two should know better than making fun of Cas” Sam said, “But Katie’s right, he did blush !” said Dean, “DEAN!” scolded Sam, making all of you laugh.

As the waves of laughter died down the doctor came in the room and handed Sam some papers “Those are the discharge paper, your daughter is free to go, all her vitals are good I don’t know how to explain it, it’s a miracle !” said the doctor “Thank you doctor” said Sam as he signed the paper and handed them back to the doctor, the doctor took them and got out of the room.

Once he was out, Katie handed you some clothes. “Hum, if you don’t mind leaving the room while I help Y/N dressing up…” she said as Sam and Dean looked at her with a confused look “Hum, what ?… Oh yeah! we will leave you to it !” said Dean and he and his brother left the room.

Katie helped you get your clothes on, avoiding your injuries and when you were fully clothed she called Sam and Dean “You can come back now! No one’s naked !” she laughed and that made you chuckle until you winced in pain as Sam entered the room, he rushed to you “Hey, are you alright ?” Sam asked as worry filled his feature. “Yeah, I’m alright, just no more joke, for now, okay ?” you said smiling “Okay” Sam answered smiling as well as he helped you up, off the bed. 

Dean and Katie took their belongings and you all headed to the Impala “Katie you’re go shotgun, I will stay in the backseat with Y/N” said Sam, now that he had you back he didn’t want to leave you, ever. “Okay, Uncle Sam !” Katie said as she handed Dean the keys. Dean grabbed the keys and opened Baby, slid in and once everyone was in he started the car and drove back to the Bunker.


	5. SPN : The Next Generation Episode 5

Y/N POV

The drive back to the Bunker didn’t last long, well in your point of you as you fell asleep on your Dad, you woke up just as Dean pulled in the garage. You got up and walked to the trunk to take your duffle bag but Sam pulled you in his arm and lifted you princess like in his arm “No, you won’t pick up a thing, I don’t you to open your stitches” your dad said. 

“But Dad! The doctor said I was okay !” you replied “I don’t care what the doctor said, you were in coma for two weeks, you’re still injured and you need rest and calm to heal, Dean, Katie and I will take care of everything !” he answered as he headed to your room, once you reached your room, he opened the door and laid you down on your bed comfortably. 

You knew there was no point to argue with him so you let them do everything, but still, you felt guilty for not helping. “Fine, but promise me one thing, go sleep too! As you said, I was asleep for 2 weeks but I can tell by the dark circles under your eyes that you didn’t have much sleep during those weeks” you said, and as he was about to protest you added “And no arguing! You know I’m as stubborn as you !” letting out a small laugh Sam nodded “Okay, I will, but if you need anything come to me right away !” he said as he lingered a kiss to your forehead and headed to his room for a much-needed sleep.

Once he left the room you fast fell asleep.

KATIE POV

Once Dad and I emptied the trunk, he went to the kitchen to fix himself a sandwich and I went to my room.

Once I was alone, I sighed in relief, Crowley did a good job, Y/N doesn’t remember anything and no one is suspecting anything. I picked up some clothes, and headed to the shower, when I was clean I headed back to my room and took a nap.

It was dad who woke me up “Hey, sweetheart, I’m going out to pick up dinner, what do you want ?” he asked. “Hum, a burger, fries and a coke please” I answered. “Okay, I’ll ask Sam and Y/N now” he said, “Wait, I’ll ask Y/N, go ask Sam !” I said as I got up from the bed and headed to Y/N room, not letting him time to answer, in truth I wanted to make sure Y/N didn’t remember anything.

As I entered Y/N room, she was already up, but still in bed.  
“Hey! Dad’s is going to pick up dinner, what do you want to eat ?” I asked her as I took a chair a placed it near her bad to sit down. “Hum… I really want a chicken salad with a coke” she said “Okay! Hum… how are you feeling ?” I asked her “Truthfully, I feel fine despite the injuries and not remembering my time as a ghost !” she half laughed, half winced in pain “Okay, well rest, I’m going to tell dad what you want” I said as I left the room to look for my dad.

I found him in the garage leaning against Baby “Okay, so she wants a chicken salad with a coke” Dean smiled and said, “Just like her father, rabbit food freak !”. I laughed too and he entered the car and as he started to drive away I screamed “AND DON’T FORGET THE PIE !” to let me know that he had heard he put his arm out of the window and waved screaming “WHO DO YOU TAKE ME FOR !?”.

I went to walk back to my room until I saw Y/N out of her bed walking through the halls. I rushed to her to support as best as I can. “Y/N, why are you out of your bed?” I asked her. “I just want to get a glass of water.” she said. I knew that she wanted something else as I looked at her with a frowny face, we know each other for years and we always use that lie when we need to talk to each other. “Okay, the truth is… I want to talk to you.” I nodded.

We walked over to the library, I carefully helped Y/N to sit on one of the chairs and I took one at the opposite of her. “What do you want to talk about?” I asked her. “It feels weird. I can't remember anything about those 2 weeks. I know what happens if you are in a coma, dad told me that but I don't remember anything. Please don't say you did anything crazy or my dad or uncle Dean.”

As Y/N asked this, my heart started to beat fast, real fast, I stopped breathing and I just looked at her wide-eyed afraid that she would learn the truth “Katie ?” she asked, but I couldn’t answer “KATIE !” she screamed and I snapped out of it “What ? Oh no, absolutely not, you’re crazy, we would never do that, we know you wouldn’t like that, believe me, everyone is fine and so are you, so no worries !” I feel bad lying to my cousin but it was for the best. 

She nodded, I knew that I made her feel a little bit better but I also knew that it wasn't going to last forever. She is going to know what is going on and that in a year, I'll not be able to be here for her. The worst thing is if my dad founds out that I made a deal with Crowley, he is going to kill me… I shook my head and focused on what was going on. “Y/N, come you need to rest.” I stood up from my chair and walk over to her, she sighed and nodded, I helped her up and we walked to her room. 

I helped her on the bed, as I was about to walk away, she grabbed my wrist, I looked at her in surprise “Can you please stay ?” I nodded and took a seat next to her, I noticed that she looked at her hands so I took one hand in mine and then she looked me in the eyes. “There is more? what is it?” I asked her, she took a breath and said “I feel helpless Katie. Because of these annoying injuries, I can't do anything.” I knew that Y/N was going to say that. “I know but you really need to rest now. Please do it for sam.” She looked confused at me “ You don't know what happened in those past 2 weeks but your dad was by your side every day, looking at your body, praying that you would wake up. Please keep your head up. If you're better then you can kick my ass again.” after I said that a little smile appeared on her face. I give her a sign and we walked to her room. I helped her to get into bed and walked away to let her rest.


	6. SPN : The Next Generation Episode 6

2 WEEKS LATER

Y/N POV

You can’t take in any more, you’ve been bedridden for 2 weeks, your father won’t even let you take a glass of water without any assistance! It’s driving you mad! You need to go out, to hunt! So behind everyone’s back, you decide to look for a hunt, luckily there was one not too far from home so you could make the way back early in the morning if you left once everyone was asleep.

A Djinn has been abducting young girls in Lincoln, NE, a 2:45 drive. There have been 5 victims, one of them was found dead in the Cripple Creek Park. You found that all the girls lived in the same neighborhood and after some research and the underground map of the city you found out that the sewer system under the victim's house all led to an old abandoned underground metro station.

So once everyone was asleep you started packing, finding a silver knife and lamb blood you took them and put it in your duffel bag and took off taking one of the cars Dean had restored.

However what you didn’t know is that Katie heard you taking off.

KATIE POV

The sound of a car purring woke me up since I made the deal I had trouble sleeping. I went to the garage and saw that one car was missing so I checked every room until I saw Y/N room empty, however, her computer was still open so I looked at it and saw that Y/N had found a hunt in Lincoln, NE. What was she thinking !? She was still healing!

Against my best judgment, I decided not to warn dad and uncle Sam, I would find her and take her home! With that in mind, I went to pack and grab my car keys.

On the way to Lincoln, I felt bad. I knew this would happen. She hates to be on the sideline, doing nothing. Sam didn't let her do anything, like getting a glass of water, this was bound to happen!

I found out that she was staying in the White House motel. I parked at the motel and found her car not so far in the parking lot. I didn’t want to overwhelm her so I stayed in the car waiting for her to come into action. 

The next day I was still waiting for Y/N to come out of her room. It took a while until she finally came out. She got in the car and drove away. I didn’t want to lose her so I followed her but not close enough to draw suspicion. She drove to the police station. I knew that she would do that because that is the first thing a hunter would do. Getting information. I didn’t want her to see me so I parked my car as away as possible but still in the eyesight to see her. 

An hour later she came out of the police station and drove away. I followed her back to the motel. She got out the car and got in her room. I didn’t want to let her know I was there but she needs my help. I got out of my car and calmly walked to her room. I knocked a few times. She opened the door and she was shocked. She slammed the door shut. “Y/N, please let me help you! I know that you want to hunt and I get it! Please let me help you !” I shouted through the door. “No ! I know what will happen. You’re going to get me back to the bunker and lock me up in my room !” She yelled back. “Let me in so we can talk about it !” She slowly opened the door and let me in. 

We were sitting at the table looking at each other but not saying a word until Y/N broke the silence. “Why ?” She just asked that. I looked at her with a confused face. “What do you mean ‘why’ ?” I asked. “Why do you want to help me? Just like my dad, you wanted me to stay in bed.” I sighed. “I still want that because you're not completely healed. But I knew that this would happen so I followed you. I’m your family I want to help you. So what did you got ?” I say. She looks at her hands until she grabbed the journal and her tablet. I looked a little in shock as she took the journal of my dad. “How did you get that ?” I asked. “I took it, duh. This journal has really useful information.” I was a little mad about the fact that she took it with her but I knew it was not the best time. 

After some talking and planning, we had everything that we needed and we packed our stuff and headed out to the abandoned underground metro station. We parked not far from the station, grabbed our stuff and headed inside. It’s was wet everywhere and very cross. We got deeper in the station. Our guns already were drawn. Scanning every room to look for some of the victims but we didn't found them yet. I felt a presence above me so I looked up and saw the Djinn coming at me, just before everything went black.

Y/N POV

As you saw the Djinn attack Katie, you got pushed against the wall at the same time and everything went black before your eyes.

\----------

You slightly opened your eyes, your head was pounding, you wanted to use your arm to rub your head but you couldn't. You looked over to your hand and saw that you were tied up, again. You looked around and saw Katie hanging with an infuse in her neck. “Katie !” you yelled, but then you heard footsteps approaching you.  
You couldn't do anything, you’re wounds are still healing, and you are not strong enough. “Why did I do this? Why do I need to get my family in danger again? First the alpha and now this, if I wasn’t stupid enough I would be able to get out of this chair and kick their asses, but I can't. I failed my family once again…” you thought. The footsteps were getting closer until you felt a hand on your shoulder. “So, what are we going to do with her ?” a deep voice asked. a woman came out of the light to stand in front of you. “I don't know ? “ she said. “What do you want from me !? Leave her alone and take me !” she shook her head her face getting closer to you and whispered to your ear “No because you’re little cousin here, have a secret and people with secrets are the best.” she said chuckling viciously. The two persons walked away and left you alone watching your cousin in pain.

“What were they talking about? Is Katie keeping something from us ?” you asked yourself. You shook your head and tried to come into action, trying to get your pocket knife but the ties were too tight. You looked over to Katie, she was just hanging there in pain until she was moving. “Katie !” you tried to wake her up but it didn't work.

KATIE POV

I looked around the place, it was an old warehouse, it was really cold and I felt my lips were going to crack from the cold. I looked in every room of the building until I found my dad, Sam, and Y/N, tied up against the wall. My gun still is drawn I rushed to them, once by my dad I tried everything to get the handcuffs off but there was no way to get them off. I didn't felt safe here with my family, it felt like someone was watching me, then I knew it someone was with us.

I felt an arm going around my throat and pulled me on the ground, punches came on my face and my body. I fought back, but it didn't help. That thing didn't get hurt or got marks from my blade. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw my family staring at me and saw my failing. I need to save them. I pushed against the thing that was punching me. I pushed it off of me. I got back on my feet and backed up. The thing and came in the light. 

It was me with black eyes. I couldn't believe it. I was in shock as I watched myself with black eyes approaching my family. “Did you know that thanks to you, your family is in danger.” She said. “Get away from them !” I yelled at myself. The evil version of me came close by me real quick. “You still don't get it. Do you? Look at me! This is what you become! Thanks to you she can live and you die!” I couldn't believe it. I backed up. I looked over to Y/N and saw tears streaming down her face. I looked back to myself but I disappeared. I saw Y/N crying. I walked up to her. “I'm sorry, I wanted to keep it a secret so you don't have to worry about me. “ I had tears in my eyes. “ Go away! “ I hear her yelling “ Go away you demon!” She said. I walked away with tears in my eyes. I fell on my knees and cried. ‘I failed my family.‘ I cried in my hands. 

Y/N POV 

You just looked over to Katie waiting until she opens her eyes. Then you saw tears streaming down her face, she had an expression on her face, she looked heartbroken. You tried again to break free but stopped in your track when you heard footsteps as you tried to calm down your breath. The footsteps came closer, you were scared. 

You were sitting there waiting until you got attacked or something. They came closer until you heard a familiar voice. “Y/N !” You saw your father coming in the light, rushing to help you untie yourself. When you were free, You saw that your uncle was by Katie “What happened ?” He asked you with a broken face “It's my fault. I’m stupid enough to go on a hunt and let Katie join me. If you need to blame someone, then blame me. It's my fault. I have put her in danger.” you said as tears were streaming down your face. 

Your father walked over to Dean and put a hand on his shoulder. “Dean, the only way to get her out of it is to get in her dream.” Dean nodded. “I’ll go in her dream then.” you protested. “No ! I need to… No, I have to go, it's my fault and I need to fix it.” Sam looked over you “You can't, you're wounded and, the spell won’t work” you nodded, disappointed, you couldn't fix it. Your uncle needs to save your cousin because you can't. You felt guilty. 

DEAN POV

After we took care of the Djinns, we headed to the motel room and lie Katie on one of the bed, I didn’t leave her side. I couldn’t, my baby girl was hurting and I really hoped I could help her with the Dream roots potion.

I saw Sam making the potion. I looked over to Katie and saw dried tears on her cheeks. I needed to save her real quick. Sam gave me the potion, I drank it and said “Slap me.” Sam looked at me confused “What are you talking about ?’’ he asked “Just d….” I felt a punch against my head and everything went black. 

All the sudden I was in an old warehouse, I was freezing there. I yelled Katie's name. “Katie !” I didn't hear anything back, I looked in every room until I went into a room where I saw Katie on her knees with dream Sam, Y/N and I handcuffed against a wall.  
I rushed over to her. “Katie! Katie, you need to look at me.” I put my hands on both of her cheeks and turned her head so she would look at me. “This isn't real. It's a dream you need to get out of it.” I begged her but she couldn’t hear me.


	7. SPN : The Next Generation Episode 7

DEAN POV

I begged and begged but she just looked in front of her just out of blue. It was like she wasn’t there he. Tears were streaming down her face, she didn't look at me at all, I’m getting worried about her. I looked around the room and I looked over to the dream versions of Y/N, Sam and me. The looked betrayed and angry that why Katie is so upset. We never looked at her like that. “Katie, baby girl, look at me. I’m here for you. I’ll never leave you or betray you. You're my daughter and I would never do this to you.” I hugged her tight and didn’t let go.

SAM POV 

Sitting in the motel room looking at Katie and Dean sleeping, I couldn’t do anything it’s was up to Dean and Katie. They can do it I know they can, the look on their faces was so different Katie was crying and Dean had a broken face. They were in pain and we can’t do anything about it.

I looked over to Y/N with guilt all over my face. I know that she wants to help Katie but I couldn’t let her. She is still healing after the accident and the potion doesn't work if she is wounded. She didn’t leave Katie’s side after we brought her here. “Y/N? Do you want something to eat ?” I asked her. She turned around with tears. “No! The only thing I want is that Katie and uncle Dean to wake up !” she yelled. My heart broke to see my daughter like this, she only wanted to hunt to prove us that she was capable of doing it. Why didn't I realize it sooner? I couldn't stand it so I walked out of the room. Standing in the fall weather trying to clear my head. 

DEAN POV

Still sitting there with Katie between my arms trying to convince her that I’m her real father and that the other me she saw was fake. Then I realized something, when I was under a djinn spell I killed myself in the dream so I could go back. “Okay, Katie, look at me.” she carefully turned her head to me. “There is my baby girl. Okay, we need to do something but it would not be fun and it can be painful.” I saw the light in her eyes slightly coming back. She nodded and I let her out of my grip. I stood up and looked for something sharp that I could use. I had nothing in my pockets but then I saw in the corner of my eye something that would help, I took it and went back to Katie. “Katie, this is going to break my heart and yours but you need to listen. I’m going to stab you with this.” her eyes went wide after I said I was going to stab her. I couldn’t do it until Katie finally spoke up. “Dad, I …. know you can’t do it but we need to.” the light in her eyes was bright, I had my baby girl back. My hands were shaking until I finally stabbed her. 

\------

All of sudden I was awake and alert, I was a little dizzy but I could hear my baby girl crying not far. Once my head stopped spinning I turned my head and saw Y/N hugging Katie, they were both crying. As I got up Sam bursted in the room and we he saw us, relief washed over his face, he moved and went to hug me and said “I’m glad both of you are back. I nodded and quickly made my way to my daughter and hugged as if life depended on it, shedding a few tears as well “It’s okay baby girl, everything is fine now, I’m here” I whispered her as she was trembling in my arms. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sam and Y/N hugging each other too. 

It has been a long day and after everyone calmed down well all went to bed but stayed with each other because none of us could let go of each other.

———-  
The next morning Dean was already gone getting breakfast. You and Katie were still sleeping and Sam was already up in the shower. Everything was normal and felt normal. You felt the bed dip a little so you slightly opened your eyes to see who it was. You saw Katie sitting on the bed as she turned to face you. “Wake up sleepyhead, Dean brought breakfast.” Katie said but you didn’t want to leave the warmth of your bed so you turned away from her but Katie would face your back and you closed your eyes again. 

You woke up again feeling someone poking you in the side, you turned around to face Katie. “If you want to eat something, you need to eat now before Dean eats your breakfast.” you groaned and got out of bed. Still in your Ravenclaw t-shirt and sweatpants, you sat at the table eating your breakfast. Sam was sitting beside you doing something on the laptop and Katie and Dean were cleaning their guns. 

After you were done eating you changed yourself in some flannel and jeans. You were busy cleaning your gun but your thought were somewhere else. “Dad? How did you know where to find us ?” you asked. “Uhh… Dean woke me up when he saw that your room was empty. He woke me up and we looked through the whole bunker but couldn’t find you and Katie. So, we looked in your room and saw that you were looking for a hunt. My alarm bell was going off so we stepped in the Impala and drove to you. When we came there we found your motel room with the location where you’d went and now we here we are.” you nodded. “I’m sorry, that I worried you.” Sam stood up and came closer to you. “It’s alright kiddo, you scared the crap out of me but I get why you did it.” you looked at Sam confused. “I was a little overwhelmed about the fact that you were hurt. I couldn’t handle myself, I was too scared that I would lose you too. I can’t lose you, you are the world to me.” you shed a tear and hugged your dad. 

You stayed in the position for a minute until Dean and Katie broke it. “Sorry that we didn’t mean to interrupt your father-daughter moment but I think it’s time to go.” Dean said. The two of you nodded and got yourself ready. Katie approached you after you were done packing. “Y/N, uncle Sam told me what I missed those few hours. I know that you want to save me and please don’t blame yourself after what happened. One thing you need to know, you are more like a little sister to me than a cousin, just remember that.” You gave her a smile and a nodded. “Let's go home, and please this time, take enough rest to fully healed.” You gave her a little smirk. “I can’t promise that… just kidding, I’ll get enough rest but stop babying me.” your father, uncle and Katie laughed. “We promise. Let’s go home.”


	8. SPN : The Next Generation Episode 8

Sleep, one of the important things your body need. Katie in the other hand can't get sleep, the last few days Katie woke up at night thinking about the deal. She would hear the growling coming from the hounds or see her family in danger, running through the woods trying to escape the monster behind her. 

“NO! Leave them alone !” Katie screamed through the whole bunker. Dean heard her scream and got out of his bed, running through the halls and went to Katie’s room and saw his daughter trying to catch her breath and slower her heart rate. Dean came closer to her and sat on her bed, he sat there just a second and he already got Katie clutching at him for dear life. “It's okay, I’m here for you nothing is going to hurt you. I would never let that happen.” Dean said when he rubbed her back. Katie got out of the hug and looked into her father's eyes. “Dad, could you please stay until I fall back asleep ?” Dean nodded and pulled the covers over her shoulder and stroked her hair. 

After Katie fell back asleep, Dean got back to his own room but he was thinking about what happened. “It’s been a few days or now weeks that she can't sleep or when she does find sleep she has those nightmares... What's going on ?” Dean thought, he went into his room and got back in bed, he was ready to close his eyes until he remembered something. “Tomorrow it’s Katie’s birthday !” he smiled and fell asleep. 

THE NEXT MORNING

The whole bunker was quiet, everyone was still asleep but not Y/N. She was already busy with baking and getting everything ready for Katie. 

Your family doesn’t do birthdays but this time you would change that. When you hunted together with your best friend Amber you would do your birthdays from time to time. You didn’t speak with your best friend in quite a while but with what happened those last few weeks you weren’t up to talking to anyone. But you want to change that and hunt with her again. 

You put some oven gloves on and got the pie out of the oven. You placed the pie on the counter until you heard someone entering the kitchen. You looked in shock when you saw it’s was your dad that came in. “Wow, calm down kiddo. It’s just me.” you chuckled and got back to work. “How long have you been up ?” he asked. You looked over at the clock. “I woke up at 4 am or something.” you said. Sam's eyes went wide. “Why so early ?” “Uhh, the pie won't bake itself.” you lied but Sam didn’t take it. He always knows when you lie. “Kid you can lie to the victim's family but not to your family.” you sigh. “Okay, I couldn’t sleep. That is all” it looked like he took it but Sam knows better. “Let me help you.” he said as he went to stand next to you. 

Dean was getting ready but not Katie. Dean was on his way to the bedroom until he stopped in his track. He saw that her door was open, he took a peek in her room and saw his daughter still sleeping. He shook his head and followed his track again to his bedroom.

After Dean was done he walked over to the kitchen seeing his brother and his niece busy making a pie. “That was what woke me up!” he said with a smile. “Sorry you need to wait until Katie wakes up.” he looked at you, disappointment in his eyes. “Sorry, Dean” Sam said.

Dean was sitting with his coffee at the table while you and Sam were busy cleaning the kitchen. Everything is now ready. “Should I wake up Katie or are you going to do it ?” you asked your uncle. He was already on his feet and walked over to Katie’s room “I’ll do it !” he said over his shoulder.

Dean walked over to Katie’s room and found her still lying in her bed, peaceful. He sat on the edge of her bed and shook her shoulder gently. “Hey kiddo, wake up. It’s your birthday and trust me there is pie and it smells so good so please wake up.” he saw a little smile on her face. She woke up. “Morning” she mumbled, “Morning sleepyhead, come on, get ready Y/N and Sam are already waiting for you.” Katie got out of her bed and changed in her favorite flannel she got from her dad. 

Together they walked over to the kitchen but Katie was so quiet. Dean pushed her shoulder a little. “Hey bug, what on your mind ?” he asked, she gave him a smile. “Nothing just thinking about how good the pie will taste.” she lied but Dean bought it. They entered the kitchen seeing Y/N and Sam with a present in front of them and a pie in the middle of the table. Y/N stood up and hugged Katie. “Happy birthday, Katie !” she said and gave her a smile but it faded right away. “What’s wrong ?” she whispered in her ear. “Nothing you should worry about” she whispered back. You looked a little unconvinced but decided to ignore it. You and Katie joined your father's at the table. “What do we first? Presents or pie?” Dean said excitedly. “Let's start with the present.” Katie said only to tease her dad a little. Sam gave his one and with excitement, Katie opened it, she saw a beautiful pocket knife. “This one is beautiful! I’m happy that you got me one because on our last hunt I lose the one I had” she said while she took it out of the box. 

The next present was from you. You gave it to her and she opened it. She got out of the box a beautiful picture frame with a picture of the both of you. “Ahh, Y/N thank you so much.” she stood up and gave you a hug. “I think we can eat some pie now” you said. Right at that moment Dean took the knife and cut the pie in slices. You looked over to your cousin and she just shrugs her shoulders. the four of you just ate the pie in silence until Dean broke it. “I forgot to give my present.” He exclaimed and stood up and dug in his jeans pocket. Out of his pocket was a little box. He handed it over to Katie and she opened it. Its was a necklace with a star on it. “I love it Dad, thank you.” she hugged her father. 

The rest of the day went smoothly everyone ate the pie and had fun. Dean looked over at Katie and saw that she was worried or not here with her thoughts. “What wrong, bug ?” Dean asked. “Oh, nothing.” she said. “Katie, this is the second time today, there is something wrong. You know you can tell us anything right ?” Katie looked a little frustrated at Dean. “I know but there is nothing, okay !” she almost yelled at him. You and Sam didn't want to be a part of it but you knew Dean was right, there is something wrong with Katie. “Katie, are you sure ?” You asked carefully. “Yeah, for a hundred time, there is nothing wrong, damn it !” Katie yelled at you. You never heard her so frustrated. You backed up and run to your room. Katie followed with her gaze and once you were out of her sight she focused her eyes back on her hands.

Her hands were shaking. Dean saw how she was focused on her hands, he carefully put his hand on her shoulder to let her look at him but she slapped it right away. “Don’t! Just leave me alone!” she yelled. “Katie!” Katie ran to her room and shut her door. Dean followed her to her room and tried to open it but it was locked. “Katie! What the hell is going on with you! Let me in then can we talk about whatever this is !” but Katie didn't take it. “Just leave me alone! There is nothing wrong !”.

“Fine! I will leave you alone, but be sure we will talk about this once you leave your room, young lady! And for your today behavior, no hunt for a month !” Dean screamed and stormed out of the bunker to cool off.


	9. SPN : The Next Generation Episode 9

You then heard heavy footsteps from Dean going through the halls of the bunker. You were laying on your bed to calm down after what happened. You heard knocking on your door, you stood up and opened it, it was your dad. You turned around and got in bed again “Please, talk to me.” he said but you shook your head and buried it in the pillow. Sam knew that you didn’t want to talk now, you were still in shock that Katie yelled at you. She never did that. Sam looked at you a second and then walked away. 

Sam came back in the library and saw that Dean got back from his ''cooling down moment'' “What’s going on with her?” Sam asked as he took a seat “Don’t ask me, I don’t know. After what happened with Y/N she’s been a little off. She look afraid and have a lot of nightmares” Sam looked confused. “What do you mean with nightmares?” Dean sighs “She wakes up in the middle of the night and yells <>” Sam got out his chair and walked over to the bookshelves “What are you doing?” Dean asked “I think I know what’s going on but not for sure.” He said when he grabbed one of the books “What do you think then?” Sam didn’t hear what Dean said. Dean got up from his chair and snatched the book from Sam’s hands. Instantly Sam gave him a bitch face and pointed at the book. 

“You think a monster is behind it?” Sam shrug his shoulders “You never know. But it can also be a demon.” Dean looked over at Sam in shock “No! That can’t be.” “Dean everything can happen, we know it more than anyone” “Just because anything can happen doesn't mean it should." Sam held up his hands in defense. “Calm down, I didn't say that she made a deal but it can be possible. Just think about it. Katie was gone and then she gets back and Y/N is awake. It seems a little weird to me.” He saw Dean think about it. “We keep an eye on her and if the nightmares get worse then we talk.” Sam nodded in agreement. 

A FEW HOURS LATER

You finally calmed down and went to the kitchen hoping there was something to eat. You reached the kitchen and saw Katie sitting at the table drinking some coffee. You didn't want to look at her. You grabbed something out the fridge and took a seat the opposite of her. There was no sound surrounding you and Katie until she broke the silence. “I'm sorry” You looked up and stared into her eyes. “For what ?” You snapped at her. Katie looked in the cup of coffee. “For what happened.” you couldn't help it but then you broke into tears. “For what happened ?! I don't know what’s going on with you but you need to talk about it. You’re family we do everything together and now you don’t wanna talk about it !” Katie looked away. “You don't understand.” she said with a soft tone. “What don't I understand!? Why are you getting angry when we ask something !? Tell me what's going on !” The tears streamed down your face. 

You heard hard footsteps approaching the kitchen. Those belonged to your father and uncle. They came into the kitchen and saw you yelling at Katie. “Y/N !” you heard your father call your name. You looked over to him and stared him in the eyes. “What's going on ?” Dean asked. You brushed off the tears “Nothing” You said and walked out of the room. 

Sam followed you to your room sawing you packing up your stuff. “What are you doing ?” He asked. “I'm going to the cabin for a little while. It's not that I don't like it here, but the tension between Katie and I is too much. I need to go for a while.” Sam slightly nodded. “Okay, but please call us if you are in trouble. and check in from time to time.” You smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Yeah” 

You got everything you needed and made your way to the garage. You were stopped by Dean that was curious was why you had a duffel bag with you. “Kid, where you going ?” You turned around to face him. You looked around if you could see Katie around but you didn't saw her. “I’m going away for a little while. To calm down, I’ll check in multiple times to know how it goes. I’m going to uncle Bobby’s cabin.” Dean nodded. “Please stay safe.” You smiled and gave him a kiss to. 

You entered the garage and choose one of the cars, loaded the trunk and drove towards the cabin. The way to there took a little time but finally, you arrived. You settled in and looked for a hunt. There was a banshee in a nearby town that was killing people. You got everything ready for the next morning. 

KATIE POV

After what happened in the kitchen my mind was running with thoughts. Why can’t I tell her? I need to tell her but I just can't. 

I walked up to my room and sat on my bed. I looked around the room. “I can't stay here. I need to hunt, now.” I thought. I packed my stuff and looked for a hunt. I found one, a banshee in a nearby town. 

I waited until my father and uncle were sleeping and sneaked out of the bunker with one of the cars from the garage. It was night so when I finally arrived there I took one room in a motel and waited for the next morning. 

Y/N POV

THE NEXT MORNING

You woke up and dressed in your FBI suit to go to the police station. When you finally got there you saw another person in an FBI suit. The person turned around and then you saw who it was. “Shit” You mumble to yourself. It was Katie, but how? She was grounded and Dean already should know by now that she was gone. 

You shook your head and walked up to her to play along. “Ahh, agent Smith, here you are.” You said while putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to face you and nodded. “Ahh, agent Quinn. This is my partner agent Quinn.” You shook the person's hand and greeted him. “So, what happened with the victim ?” Katie asked and the sheriff told you and Katie everything. 

After you were done you said goodbye and got out of the police station. “What the hell are you doing here?” You asked her while giving her a slap against her shoulder. She looked you in the eyes. “I couldn't stay in the bunker all day. You know that. What are you doing here?” she asked you. You looked away to avoid eye contact. “To get some distance between us. I couldn't handle it anymore, you were yelling at me. I just can't help it I need to know what is going on. But then with what happened in the kitchen… It was too much so I needed to go away. I grabbed my stuff and got to Bobby's cabin.” she nodded. 

You and Katie walked into a diner to grab lunch. You sat in the booth but the whole time Katie was staring. “What’s wrong?” you asked her with a confused look. “How did you know I would use that name?” You laughed. “Come on, I know you better than anyone. You use that name most of the time.” She nodded. 

You and Katie didn’t want to talk. You were still angry at her after what happened but it’s nice to hunt with someone. A moment later you got a call. You grabbed your phone out of your jacket and saw the caller ID. It was Dean. “I think you have a problem.” You said to her. She looked up while you showed the caller ID. You answered the call. “Hey, Dean, what’s up ?” “Don’t play tricks on me. I know Katie is with you.” You took your phone off your ear. “He found the GPS in your phone.” You whispered to her. "Dean, calm down, we will finish the hunt and then we come back home okay?” You heard a sigh on the other side of the line. “Okay, be safe.” You said bye to him and ended the call. 

You and Katie took your car and drove to the motel room where she was staying. Katie grabbed her stuff and you drove back to the cabin. You waited until night time to go to the abandoned warehouse where the banshee was. “Okay, what are we going to do ?” Katie asked. “You have the gold knife right ?” she nodded. “One of us is going to be bait and the other is going to kill her. Preferably before another girl is getting killed.” she nodded. “Okay, let's go.” 

You two got in the car and drove to the warehouse. You two draw your guns and got in the building. You gave Katie a nod and moved to one of the rooms. When you entered the room the banshee followed you and gave you a high pitched yell from behind. The yell was so strong that it made you fall onto the ground. You turned around. “Katie !” You yelled. Katie heard your scream and ran into the room. The banshee turned around and yelled at her. She fell onto the ground and lost the golden knife. “Shit” you cursed under your breath. You got up and looked around the room for it. You found it and stabbed the banshee in the back. She yelled one more time and then vanished.

You walked up to Katie and let grab her grab your hand to pull her up. “You’re alright ?” You asked. “Yeah I’m alright.” she said. You gave her a smile. “Let's go back to the bunker.” She nodded. You two walked out of the building to the car. 

You got back to the cabin and gathered all your stuff for your ride back to the bunker. After everything was in the trunk you got in the car and drove back to the bunker. 

You and Katie rode in the garage and parked your car. Everything was quiet. You grabbed your stuff and walked to your room. You tossed your bag on your bed and walked up to Katie's room. “It’s quiet, too quiet actually. Pissed dads or not.” you said a little worried. “Yeah, it is.” Katie agreed. You two walked to the war room and saw chairs on the ground. Katie walked up to some of the other room to see if they were there but there was no sign of them. You walked further into the war room and saw something in the corner of your eye. You turned and saw blood on the floor. “Katie !” you screamed and pointed to the puddle blood on the floor. Katie rushed over to you and said. “They not here.” she said before she saw what you were pointing at. “Yeah, I got that. They are gone….”


	10. SPN : The Next Generation Episode 10

“Katie!” you screamed and pointed to the puddle of blood on the floor. Katie rushed over to you and said. “They’re not here.” before she saw what you were pointing at. “Yeah, I got that. They are gone….”

Staring at the blood knowing that your fathers are gone again made your stomach twist a little. You stumbled back and found a chair to sit in. Burying your head in your hands trying not the cry. Katie looked in shock at the puddle of blood. 

“This is my fault.” She said all of sudden. You looked up confused “What do you mean? It's not your fault. We weren't here to help them, it's nobody fault. We just need to find the son of a bitch who did this.” You said while a tear fell down your face. She shook her head in disagreement. “No, that isn’t true. It is my fault.” You looked confused once again “What do you mean ?” Katie looked down at the puddle of blood. “I’ve made a deal with Crowley.” she said while avoiding eye contact. You stood there in shock. “You did what?! Are you crazy!? Why did you do it?” you asked. “I couldn't live with it, knowing you were in pain. You’re my family Y/N !” Katie said. You breathed heavily and took a seat on the chair again. 

You shook your head and stood up. You got your gun out of your hoster and put it to the chest of Katie. The tears still in your eyes but brushed them away quick. Katie looked confused at you but you looked away. “We’re going to find our fathers then we talk further.” she nodded and grabbed the gun from you. 

You and Katie got back to the car and drove away. “Any signal ?” Katie looked at the phone and gave you a nod. “Yeah weak, but it is something.” “So where are they?” You asked. Katie looked at her screen. “There is a storage on the end of Peterson RD. I think they are there.” Katie said. You pushed the gas pedal harder and drove faster. 

Both of you parked by the storage. You and Katie got out of the car and walked to the trunk. You opened it and picked some of the weapons you put in there. You gave Katie an angel blade and a gun. You then grabbed an angel blade for yourself and the colt. “You’re sure ?” Katie asked. “We’re not sure if its a demon or something else so we better take it with us.” You said while closing the trunk. 

Both of you stood before the door with your guns drawn. Katie gave a nod and both of you stormed through the door. The first room was empty so you both split up. None of you could find anything. There was one room left. You gave a sign to the room and walked up to it. Katie kicked the door open and revealed your father's hanging against the wall. “Dad!” Katie said out loud and rushed to Dean. You came around the corner still with your gun drawn and looked around the room for anyone. “Okay, it's clear” you said and put your gun back into the holster. You did the same as Katie and walked up to Sam. “Are you hurt? Did that son of a bitch do something to you ?” You asked him while looking for any injuries. He shook his head. “I’m fine, kiddo. I’m fi…. Y/N behind you!” Sam yelled. 

You and Katie turned around with your guns drawn. You saw a shadow coming around the corner. You waited any moment before he came out of the shadow. “Crowley !” Katie said loud enough. “Hello Katie Winchester, it's nice to see you again. I see you got ruined with your dads, too bad they are not going to see you ever again.” Crowley said in his thick British accent with a smirk on his face. He looked over to you and came a step closer but you backed away quickly. He stopped in his track. “And of course the youngest child, Y/N Winchester.” You gave him your bitch face but he turned around before he could see it. 

You looked over to Katie who looked stressed. You wanted to say anything to her but got cut off by Dean. “What do you mean by ‘not going to see her ever again‘?” Dean asked clearly mad. Crowley turned around again to face Dean. “Oh, didn't you know? Well, your precious daughter made a deal with me. So that Y/N can live and I get Katie’s soul in return.” He said matter of factly. Dean was taken aback, he didn't know how to react to that. “W..What? Don’t tell me it's true, kiddo !” Dean asked desperate looking at Katie. “I’m sorry, dad.” Katie cried. You turned around and saw that Dean was in shock. 

“So, let’s start.” Crowley walked around. “Seak her boys!” Crowley yelled. And then you heard barking.


	11. SPN : The Next Generation Episode 11

“So, let’ start.” Crowley walked around. “Seak her boys!” Crowley yelled. And then you heard barking.

The claws from the hellhounds on the floor were the only thing Katie could hear. You saw the fear in her eyes and you couldn't do anything about it. Your dads still handcuffed against the wall. You were the only one who could do something, but you just stood there, frozen in fear. Katie could hear the hellhounds coming closer. She closed her eyes and waited. 

You saw Katie close her eyes. “No ! Katie !” You yelled out of the top of your lungs. Sam and Dean look at you when you rushed over to your cousin. You were almost there until you stopped in your track. The sound of wings filled your ears and the sound of hellhounds disappeared. You looked up to see who entered and there you saw Cas and Jack. Crowley was shocked seeing them coming out of nowhere. 

Jack and Cas looked at Crowley with there angel blade ready for action. Cas looked over at Jack and gave a nod. Jack didn’t say a word when he walked up to you and Katie. He placed a hand on both of our foreheads and then you disappeared from the room. You opened your eyes and saw you were back in the bunker. You looked over at Katie and saw she opened her eyes too. “Wait, what happened ?” She asked all stunned. She looked around the room and saw you and Jack. “Stay here.” He said and disappeared again. The both of you had a confusing look on your face. You looked over at Katie, but it didn't take long until you hugged her. You couldn't help it as tears fell down your face. Katie saw your tears and hugged you back. “Please, Katie I don't want to lose you. You’re family” You said between sobs. “I’m not going anywhere.” Katie said and hugged you tighter.

SAM POV

I saw my daughter and Katie disappear. Cas looked back to us to see if we were okay and we were. Crowley didn't do anything to hurt us we were only the bait to get Katie to him. I looked over to Dean. I saw the killer look into his eyes, but I didn't know if it was because Katie made that deal or because of Crowley. I looked back to Cas and Crowley and saw that Jack was back too. They were talking about something but what I couldn't hear. 

I tried to get myself loose but I just couldn't move a limp. Dean tried to do the same but then I saw Jack and Cas taking a step back. I heard the claws from the hellhounds again. It didn't take long until I saw black goo on the floor. Crowley looked shocked to see his hellhounds dead on the floor. Crowley was, of course, mad about what happened and disappeared. Cas and Jack came to us and freed us. “Are you alright ?” He asked us both when we got up from the ground. we both nodded and got transported back to the bunker.

Once in the bunker, we searched around for our daughters, but before that, I stopped Dean. He looked into my eyes a little confused. “Don't go hard on her.” I said. Dean scoffed a little and looked away. He took a deep breath and walked away again but I grabbed his wrist on time and spun him around. “I mean it Dean. She is your daughter and I know you’re mad about what happened but raising your voice will get you nowhere” I said trying reason him. He looked at me and nodded. “I'll try.” He said and walked to the library.

We entered the library and saw Y/N and Katie sitting at the table. She looked up and rushed over to me and hugged me tightly. It didn't take long until she broke the hug and looked for any injuries. “Y/N, I’m fine.” She gave a slight smile and hugged me again. “I was so afraid, dad.” She said. I hugged her back and looked over at Dean. I saw he wanted to do something but Katie just sat there trying not to face her dad. 

Y/N broke the hug and took a step back with a little smile. I saw her looking to Katie but she was focused, looking at her hands. All of us didn't want to break the silence. Dean took a seat on the opposite of Katie and broke the silence. “I don't know what happened, so tell me. What the hell ?” Dean said trying not to raise his voice to her. “I...I …” She stumbled over her words. Y/N wanted to say something but I stopped her in time. She turned around and I shook my head. I gave Cas and Jack a sign to let them know we should better leave them alone. 

We left the library and let Katie and Dean started talking. I knew it would be better to let them be alone, even I needed to protect Katie. I know Dean is her father but he can be so angry that I was afraid he would do something stupid. Y/N, Jack and I went to the tv room to process what happened, while Cas went back to his search for Lucifer. 

We all took a seat and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” Y/N started. “About what? Y/N, kiddo, it's not your fault what happened there.” I said trying to make her feel better. “But…” She started but I cut her off right away. “No, but, Y/N… You don't have to apologize for anything. We can't change it. We need to be careful now. This is gonna be hard I know but we need to stay strong. Y/N, I know Katie is like a sister to you so you need to stay strong for her. We can't lose hope now.” I exclaimed and she nodded in agreement. 

KATIE POV

Sitting here with my dad in front of me is not the greatest feeling in the world. I know he is mad and I know he's gonna talk about it but I don't want to talk about it. If it weren’t for Jack and Cas I would already be in hell. I was grateful that they saved me but in this situation, I need to save myself.

I just tried to avoid my father's eyes. “So, what the hell just happened?” He asked to break the silence between us. uhhh…” I just couldn't find the words to tell him. I felt his eyes burning into my skin. “I’m waiting for an answer Katie “He said. I heard the anger in his voice even if he didn't show it. 

We were sitting there in silence a few minutes longer until I finally spoke. “I just….” I started. “You just what?” Dean said. Sighing I gathered all my courage and continued “I tra..” but I got interrupted by Castiel and… a woman !? Who is she ?. Dad shot up from his seat and called Sam and Y/N. They entered the room and Sam was the first to speak “What is Amara doing here?” and then against all assumption Amara said “I need your help”.


	12. SPN : The Next Generation Episode 12

THIRD POV

Katie and Y/N only know Amara by name because they weren’t born yet when she was first released from her prison. “I’m sorry who is this?” Jack asked confused. “Oh yeah, Jack meet your grandfather’s sister. Amara meet Jack, Lucifer’s son” Sam said. All of sudden Jack went to Amara and hugged her to everyone surprise and said smiling “Nice to meet you! Auntie Amara !”. Amara was taken aback and didn’t know what to say beside “Nice to meet you too”.

Sam took a step forwards “There is something wrong, isn't it ?” Sam started. “You’re right. I need your help, Chuck is gone.” Everyone was shocked about what Amara just said. “What do you mean, Chuck is gone ?” Dean said. “Just what I said, gone. He is not on earth, nor in heaven or in hell” Amara explained.

Everyone was looking at Amara. “There would be an explanation why he is gone, right? You’re his sister, is there any change? Can you feel him? Like the angels, they can feel if someone else is around.” Y/N said after a long silence.   
“I can feel him nowhere but on one place and it’s not on earth, that is his …. how did he call it? His man cave? His bar?” Amara thought.

“His bar? He has a bar?” Dean questioned “Yes, he told me that he used to spend time here with Metatron to write a book… I don’t remember what it was about.” Amara said.

“Well, can you go there ?” Sam asked “I’m not sure but I’ll try” Amara answered “Okay, then lets all gear up! We leave in 10 !” Dean exclaimed. And everyone went to prepare themselves.

10 minutes later everyone gathered in the kitchen and went near Amara. “Okay let’s go!” Dean and Sam said at the same time. Right then Amara focused on the place and used her power to teleport everyone there.

Y/N POV

Everyone finally arrived at Chuck bar thanks to Amara power, and what we saw wasn’t what we expected. There were Chuck and Lucifer, drinking and laughing together… Everyone was shocked and confused.

Then Chuck and Lucifer turned and saw us. Chuck looked at everyone when his eyes stopped on Katie and said “Oh ! I see that Katie isn’t in hell for trading her life against Y/N’s. Everything is good then! ”. 

“You what!?” Dean exclaimed, looking at Katie with anger in his eyes “Dad I was going to tell you… please don’t be mad, you would’ve done the same for Uncle Sam” Katie said trying to hide behind a pillar. “Don’t you dare hide from me! we are not done! What the hell were you thinking!” Dean yelled to everyone surprise   
“Dude calm down… she has a point we would’ve done the same for each other… and in truth she beat me to it” Dad said, trying to calm uncle Dean. “Doesn’t matter, she lied to us and almost got killed! If she had told us earlier we would’ve found a solution !” Dean said still angry. 

All of sudden Katie said “I didn’t tell you because I knew you would react like that, you always react like that when we do something “stupid” but you never try to understand our motives. But when you do something like that it’s not stupid, it’s “what you deserve” but guess what? We all deserve to go to hell and we all would trade our soul if it was to save our family! So do not lecture me, Dad! I had enough!” tears were streaming down her face.

Everyone was surprised by Katie outburst, but it seemed to have calmed Dean because he walked to Katie and hugged her like she would disappear at any moment and whispered into her ear “I’m sorry… I’m sorry, I just don’t want to lose you… you’re my baby girl and it’s my job to protect you”.

I didn’t realize I was crying too until my father came to me and hugged me too.


	13. SPN : The Next Generation Episode 13

It has been 3 days since Katie told Dean that she made a deal with Crowley to save you. There was a little tense feeling surrounding the bunker. It was hard to be off the demon radar but it’s the only way for Katie to be with you. 

Everyone was doing okay except your cousin. Every night you hear her screaming out your name, it was too hard to bear sometimes. The sounds of hellhounds that’s filling her ears are not easy for her. You don’t recognize your cousin anymore, only a broken girl. 

It’s hard for you too and it takes a lot of energy to fake a smile but you promised your dad you would be there for Katie and you can’t break that promise. 

You walked through the halls of the bunker in the middle of the night. You just couldn’t sleep so you tried to drink some water. You passed Katie’s door until you heard her screaming again. You stopped in your track and clenched your hands into a fist. Screams filled your ear while you stood in front of her door facing the ground with tears in your eyes. 

You just stood there for a few minutes until you stormed through her door and grabbed her. You pulled her in a hug and just waited until she woke up of calmed down. 

For minutes you sat there until she finally woke up. She broke the hug quickly and looked into your tears stained eyes. You looked away from her and got back on your feet. You didn’t say a word and walked up to the door, before you opened the door you looked over your shoulder. “It was another nightmare again. Take some deep breath and try to get back to sleep.” You said coldly and walked out the door. 

Katie saw you leave through the door. She was confused and her mind was raising from her thoughts. She knew that you were not going to talk about it but she won’t forget it. Katie got back under the covers and tried to sleep but she just couldn’t rest after what just happened. She just stared at the ceiling for hours. 

You woke up with dried tears on your cheek. You brushed it off and got out of bed. You changed yourself in your Y/F/C flannel and some jeans and walked towards the bathroom. You did your hair and got to the kitchen finding your dad, uncle Dean and Katie sitting by the table.   
“Morning Y/N/N.” Dean said when he saw you entering the room. “Morning y’all.” You greeted them and fixed yourself a bowl of cereals. You took a seat next to your father and started to eat. There wasn't much talking going on beside the usual “pass me ‘something’ ”. You felt Katie’s eyes burning into your skin. You looked up sometimes to find her eyes but got back to your bowl of cereals. 

When you were done, you put the bowl in the sink. “So, is there a hunt or anything ?” You asked while turning around looking at your family. “No, there isn't. I didn't even look for a hunt, it's time to relax, after those few days we had.” Sam explained to you. You nodded in agreement and then you understood what he was saying. “Okay, if you need me. I'm in my room.” You said and left the room.

You walked over to your room and took a seat by your desk. The journal from your uncle, your journal and some pens are the only things that were on it. You just looked at them and grabbed the journal from your green-eyed uncle. You opened the first page and looked at the handwriting you know and would recognize out of everything. You smiled while stroking the page, and memories from years ago came up. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh please, uncle Dean! Can you teach me how to write?” A 7-year-old you asked. Dean was writing in his journal for a while now, so he looked up at his favorite niece and smiled. “You want to learn how to write ?” He asked doing as if he hasn't heard your question. You nodded your head in excitement and he picked you up to put you on his lap.

He let you grab the pen and a paper and helped you write. For hours you sat on his lap until you finally could write on your own. “Dad! Come here!” You yelled. Sam came into the library seeing you with Dean. “What is it?” He asked and you made a come closer motion. He saw and came closer. He looked over his brother's shoulder and saw your writing ‘I love my family’ on a piece of paper. “Oh, sweetheart!” He lifted you up and hugged you tightly. He kissed you over and over and told you how proud he was of you. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You smiled at the memory and closed the journal again. Your phone buzzed and lighted up. You grabbed your phone and looked who was texting you. ‘HEY, IM IN KANSAS. CAN I CRASH BY YOU?’ it was Amber your best friend. ‘SURE YOU CAN. WE HAVE PLENTY OF ROOM HERE ;P’ You texted back to her. You smiled again and locked your phone. 

You got out the chair and walked up to the library. Your dad and uncle were reading some lore and didn't look off of there book until they heard a chair moving. They looked up to you. “How are you doing?” Your dad asked. “I'm fine.” You answered. You knew he wouldn't buy that lie but you just couldn't show you were feeling broken inside. “I invited Amber to the bunker. She will arrive soon.” You said trying to change the subject. “The girl who saved your ass two times ?” Dean asked. “Yeah, her.” you said.

You waited a little longer until you heard a knock on the door. “That should be Amber.” You walked up to the door opened it. “Hey, long time no see.” You said sarcastically. “Oh, shut up.” She said with a smile and bumped your arm. “Bitch” you muttered under your breath thinking she would not hear you, but she did and she answered back “Jerk”. And the both of you began to laugh. ‘It’s been a while since I laughed like that’ you thought to yourself. ‘Maybe having her around will lighten up everyone's mood’.


	14. Bonus Chapter : She is a hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Amber? Read it and you will know.

Hunters are more likely to have enemies than friends. It's also possible that you have a friend but they don't know that you hunt down monsters. You, on the other hand, have a friend that also hunt monsters, just like you. 

You both met a year ago when you both were on the same hunt. It was a vampire hunt, you thought you could finish this easily but that wasn't the case. There were more vampires than you thought and got hurt. They got your leg and your side, you were losing a lot of blood and you couldn't call your father because your phone broke in the fight. 

It was a close one until Amber stormed into the room. Her machete was drawn but the only thing she saw was dead bodies on the ground and a wounded you in the corner. She didn't think twice and helped you right away. The whole ride to the motel room she kept saying that you should stay awake. She patched you up just in time before you could lose more blood. 

You were thankful for her help and helped her in return. You did a few hunts with her until you got a call from Cas. You went away without saying a word to her and got back to the bunker. You felt guilty for leaving her like that but they needed your help. 

It's been some time now since you last saw her but it was time to let her know you’re okay and nothing happened. You were nervous, maybe she will get mad if you called her but it was the only way now. 

You looked through your phone to see if you still had her number. Luckily, you still had the number on your phone and dialed it. Your nerves kicked in while you waited for her to pick up. “Hello?” She started. You took a deep breath and finally answer. “Hey, it's Y/N” A silence was on the other end of the phone. You walked through the room waiting for the bad part. “Y/N? But … How did you get this number?!” She asked raising her voice a little. You knew this would happen and took another deep breath again. “Please, let me explain it all, but not over the phone please.” There was the silence again. “Okay, I'm in Kansas now. Where do you want to meet ?” She asked. “There is a local cafe called ‘Arrow’” You answered. “Okay, see you there.” She said and quickly ended the call. 

You took the phone from your ear. “Who was that?” Your father's voice echoed through the bunker. You turned around seeing him standing in the doorway. “Oh, nothing” You said, hoping he would buy it and he did. “Okay, I’m going on a supply run…” He started but you cut him off. “I’ll go! What do you need?” You asked him. He looked confused but gave you a list of what he needed and you left the bunker.

The local cafe was close by and it didn’t take you long to get there. You recognized Amber’s car a the car right away in one of the parking lots. You opened the door of the ‘Arrow’ and looked for her. She sat in a booth by the windows looking outside. You walked up to her and slide into the booth. 

It was a little awkward between the two of you until you broke the silence. “I’m sorry…” You started. She lifted her head right away looking into your eyes. “For what? Y/N.” Anger covered her face while looking at you. “For leaving you... I... I had a call from my friend. My father went missing at the time and he needed my help. It was an emergency and needed to leave right away. I know I should’ve told you or left a note, but I only thought of my family and myself. I’m sorry.” You exclaimed after explaining everything to her. 

She sat there, still looking into your eyes. She didn’t say a word. After a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke again. “I’m sorry too. I should have called you to make sure you were okay and to let you explain. That didn’t happen and I got mad. After I got back to the motel I saw your stuff were gone, I got angry. I finished the hunt and got further with my life.” she explained to you. “But did you found your dad ?” She asked.

You couldn’t help it and smiled. She knew your dad, when you told her your dad was Sam Winchester she looked at you as if she had seen a ghost. “Yeah, he is alright. An Alpha werewolf got them but he is dead thanks to my cousin.” you said. 

The both of you talked a little longer until you remembered that you still needed to get those groceries. “I don’t want to ruin the mood but I forgot that I needed to get groceries.” You said with a smile. “Wanna join?” You asked and she nodded.

You got to the store across the street and got the groceries. It wasn’t much so you were done with it quickly. “Do you wanna join for dinner? I still want to catch up with you, and the bunker is a few minutes from here.” You exclaimed. “Yeah, sure.” She said smiling. 

You got the bags into your trunk and got behind the wheel. You drove in front of Amber to show the way to the bunker. Your music was playing in the background while you focused on the road. There weren’t many people on the road only some trucks. You were almost there until a truck came out of nowhere. You tried to spin your wheel to get away but something blocked it and you couldn’t go anywhere. The trucker saw you and tried not to hit you but that wasn’t the case and got the back of your car. 

Your car spun on the road until the car hit a tree at the front. You opened your eyes looking around you and saw that you were stopped. Blood covered your eyes a little and you felt your head pounding. Amber saw everything happening and stopped her car beside you. She got out the car, opened your door and helped you outside. “You’re saving my life again.” You chuckled. She shook her head and helped you in her car. 

You got deja vu from the year that you met. The same thing Amber kept saying, to stay awake. You fell in and out of consciousness sometimes but if you were conscious you could tell where you were heading. Amber parked the car in front of the metal door and got out the car. You opened the door where Amber was standing to help you. “Sorry, for the bad reunion.” You mumbled out while struggling to the door. “Don't be sorry.” She said. You gave her the key and she opened the door. 

“Dad !” You yelled before you fell out of conscious again. Amber helped you down the stair on got you on one of the chairs. Your dad stormed in the map room and saw you sitting there right away. He pulled out his gun out his holster and pointed it to her. Amber quickly hold her hands up in defense. “Wow, I helped her. I’m her friend.” Amber said. “Dean! Get the first aid kit!” Sam put his gun back into his holster and grabbed your cheeks. “Come on, Y/N. Open your eyes please.” Sam begged you. 

Dean got in with the first aid kit and put it on the table. You opened your eyes. “Hey sweetheart, Dean can you check her.” Sam said slightly looking over his shoulder while he patches you up. “Don't have to. She is a hunter and my friend.” You said. Sam was done with patching you up, and could finally relax. 

FEW DAY LATER

“Do you really need to go?” You asked desperately. “Calm down, you can call me every time if you need an extra hand.” She chuckled. “Okay but still, it's been pretty long and I just …” Amber cut you off right away. “Y/N! Calm down!” You pouted your lips like a little kid. She chuckled and shook her head a little.

“What kind of hunt did you found ?” You asked. “A wendigo hunt. Nothing much.” She said calmly. “Call me when you need back up.” “Of course” she answered. You hugged her close. “Thanks for saving my life again.” “That’s what friends are for.” She claimed. You broke the hug and looked into her eyes. “Friends? No! You're family.” You said proudly. She smiled and you said your goodbyes. “We’ll see each other soon.”


	15. SPN : The Next Generation Episode 14

It’s been a day since your friend arrived at the bunker and changed the mood of the whole family. After 4 days you finally saw a smile on your dad’s face. You knew he was not feeling the best and was busy getting off of the demon’s radar but still, he got that smile. It was the sale with your uncle. You in the other hand had some difficulties sometimes and had to fake a smile and Amber saw that right away.

You both were in the kitchen getting something to drink. The coffee pot was dripping while you were making tea for Amber. You gave her the cup of tea and poured a cup of coffee for yourself. There was a silence between the both of you but a good kind of silence. You took a sip of your coffee until you saw Katie coming in.

You looked over to her and gave her a slight smile. You knew she was going to ask what happened last night and you were right. “Y/N, can I talk to you ?” She asked. You closed your eyes for a second and sighed but got up anyway and walked to the hallway. You gave a nod toward Amber and walked out of the kitchen.

You followed Katie through the halls until you were far enough so that nobody could hear you. She turned around so she could see you and you just looked at every motion she did. “How are you doing ?” You asked with a straight face. She shook her head and looked away. “You know best how it’s going with me. I’m here for you. What’s going on with you ?” She asked while turning back to you. You scoffed in response knowing this would happen. If it wasn’t your dad it would be Katie. “Do you wanna know? Okay, I can’t take it anymore Katie !” You said loud. You sighed and looked away. “For months, I’ve tried to fake a smile so you wouldn’t have to worry about me. You did enough and I want to do it in return but I can’t. The only thing I can do is stand there watching you die.” “What are you talking about ?” Katie asked taking a step closer to you. “I promise my dad that I would be strong for you and that I would keep you safe but I can’t. When we were getting our dads back and those hellhounds were on their way to drag you to hell, I froze. I couldn’t do a damn thing. I'm sorry.” The tears fell down your face.

Katie was overwhelmed by the things you said and couldn’t help it but embrace you. You sobbed into her arms while she rubbed your back. “Shhh … I’m sorry too.” She said. You stood there for a little while until you broke your hug. You wiped away your tears. “I think we should head back. My coffee is cold now.” You said with a grin.  
You both walked back to the kitchen seeing Amber still at the kitchen table. “Did you stay here to wait for me or forgot your way to the room?” You asked “Funny, no …. but what happened? Your eyes are puffy?” Amber asked when she saw your still puffy eyes. You looked over to Katie who gave a nod. “I’ll explain but not here.”

You both walked to your room and sat on the bed. “Okay, explain. What happened?” She said. You sighed but found the courage to say it. “Okay, I told you about what happened to my dad right ?” You asked and she nodded. “So, the alpha werewolf got us too and tortured us, more specifically me. I was so hurt that I ended up in a coma that even Cas couldn’t help me. My father was so desperate that he didn’t even eat. I was in that coma for 2 weeks until Katie made a deal with Crowley.” “How long does she have ?” Amber asked. “A year, the year isn’t over, but when Crowley found us again, he tried to get her and drag her to hell. However thanks to Cas and Jack’s intervention, we escaped. Now we need to get off the demon radar.” You explained.

Amber listened to every word carefully while you explained everything to her. “You’re alright ?” You asked after she didn’t say a word for about ten minutes. “Y..yeah, sorry I spaced out. I was just thinking. Most demons don’t break deals. Why does the king of hell break that rule ?” Amber asked. “That is a good question. I don’t know. Maybe, there is someone above Crowley who order him to collect the souls early.” You thought out loud.

You both just talked together and just chilled into your room. “Y/N, I want you to know that I’m gonna help you with Crowley.” “Really ?” She nodded in response. “Thank you, Amber, an extra pair of hands is always helpful.” You laughed.


	16. SPN : The Next Generation Episode 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short, sorry.

After Amber offered to help you and your family to save your cousin you couldn't be happier. It was a feeling you hadn't felt for weeks, it was hope. You had hope again, and it just felt great. 

Your smile wasn't unknow"ish". Your father saw how happy you were and it got him the courage too to keep fighting. “Hey, sweetheart.” Sam said while entering the library. You were busy finding things about demons even you know a lot of them you wanted to know more. “Hey, dad.” You started when seeing your dad taking a seat the opposite of you. “How are you doing ?” He asked. You closed the lore book and put it away. “I'm doing good. We got hope again. I know, it's just an extra pair of hands but we got a theory.” You started turning around and looked at your dad. He looked a little confused. “Why Crowley broke the rule of collecting a soul earlier than planned.” You explained. 

Dean heard your conversation with your dad. He was around the corner waiting but when he heard his daughters name he needed to know where they are talking about. “ You know how to save Katie ?!” Dean said coming out of his hiding place. “No, but we maybe know why Crowley was collecting her soul earlier than the deal. “ “Then tell. “ He said and took a seat next to Sam. 

You didn't let them wait longer and told them. “So, Amber and I think that there is someone above The king of hell, that want the souls early.” “ Lucifer ?” “No, someone more evil. That why I try to look through all lore books to find out of there are more strong demons or Gods creation that is taking those souls.” You explained. 

Your father and uncle listen to every word you were saying and agreed with your theory. “Then we should tell Katie.” Dean said but before your uncle wanted to yell her name Katie came around the corner. “Don't have to. “ She said. “I heard every word what you said and I agree to.” 

The appearance of Katie wasn't all too good. She had bags under her eyes and her skin was very pale all of the lack of sleep. “ Katie, are you okay ?” You asked worried, standing up from your seat. She nodded in response but you knew better. You walked over to her and let her sit on your chair.


	17. SPN : The Next Generation Episode 16

It was quiet like always until you heard a familiar British voice.”Hello, darling.” You turned around and saw the short black haired demon. “Crowley !” 

Sam and Dean looked up to and drew their angel blades. Sam and Dean pushed You and Amber behind them for cover. “What are you doing here? How did you find us ?” Dean asked. “I know where your underground hideout is; come on squirrel, I'm not stupid!” He said overdramatic. Dean scoffed but didn't let down his blade. “Again, what do you want? You almost had my daughters soul and your not getting it now!” Dean said. 

Crowley didn't answer Dean, he just stood there not moving a muscle and his head facing the ground. You looked confused at the demon body as he just stood there. You carefully pasted Sam to stand in front of him and tilted your head. The three of you didn't say a word to each other or tried to make any sound. Then you saw Jack and Katie entering the room too. You shot up to their direction and gave them a scared and confused look. 

You stood there for another minute until Crowley moved again but this time he backed away. You stayed on the same place as the rest to wait for what was happening. Crowley reached for his back and ripped up the skin of his back. “A shifter… I knew it.” Your father mumbled. You backed away to stand next to your dad and looked him in the eyes. “ What are you talking about ?” “ This couldn't be Crowley because he been dead for a long time.” Sam explained. 

The shifter continued ripping off his skin until it revealed a young, and bruised teen. You looked over to Amber and then back to the teen. He was covered with bruises and almost fully naked. Both your dad and Dean switches there blades to there guns, just like you and Amber. You all aimed at the teen but he just stood there watching you with scared eyes. 

You saw the boy was shivering, he was scared and cold. You put your gun back in your holster and grabbed a blanket and threw at the boy to keep most distance. “Who are you ?” You asked while walking back to your family. “M..My name .. is Carl. please don't hurt me! I'll explain everything." He said. You glanced at your family to see what they were thinking but you only saw angry and confused looks. “Okay, but only in the dungeon.” You said. 

 

You walked to the dungeon followed by Carl, and the rest of your family. They strapped him down in the chair just to not risk anything. You stepped in front of him, your arms crossed in front of your chest. “Okay, explain.” The boy took a deep sigh before he answered you. “Okay, my name is Carl. But you already knew that... uhh...” He stopped. “Come on, kid! We have a life to save here!” Dean yelled while stepping in front of me. Sam grabbed Dean by his shoulder and escorted him out the room. “You need to chill.” Sam said before leaving the room. He was a little freaked out about what happened but continued talking. “I helped Asmodeus to collect souls and grace. I escaped and just didn't think and walked over to you. The memories that I got from Crowley showed me that you helped him and that you cared about him. I thought maybe I could help you.” He explained to us. 

 

“Wait, Asmodeus is alive? I thought we killed him.” Jack said at the moment when Sam and Dean came back inside. “Just not.” Dean comment. “So, if Asmodeus is alive. Why does he want all those souls and graze ?” Sam asked him. “To make himself stronger, but I don't know for what ?” Carl said. “He wants souls to himself stronger? That why Cro.. you collected my soul earlier that year.” Katie exclaimed and Carl nodded in agreement. “That is right. But I don't do it anymore. Please, I want to be free and not collecting souls. I'll help you track him. I know where his hideout is.” 

“Okay, I believe you.” You said and cut the ropes off him. You grabbed some clothes for him and tossed over to him. “Y/N, is this a good idea? He worked for him and I don't know about you, but I don't trust him.” Katie said. Jack suggested to Carl to follow him to the library so you four were alone. “I don't trust him either. If everything goes alright and he's telling the truth we help him. Now, I want to find him.” You said and walked out of the dungeon letting your Dad, Dean and Katie standing there breathless about what you said. 

You entered the library again and found Jack and Carl sitting by the table talking about the information you already had collected. “You knew about the special demons that Lucifer created ?” Carl asked while looking at your notes. “Yeah, we killed already two of them. We already killed Azazel, or how we called him ‘The yellow-eyed demon’ and Dagon. Now, that I heard Asmodeus is back alive we need to be extra careful. “ You exclaimed. “Your right, but how ?” Jack asked. “For now, I don't know.” 

KATIE POV

I saw Y/N walking out of the room. I was breathless and I wasn't the only one. “I think what is going on at the moment is too much for Y/N. Look at her, this isn't the cousin I know." I said worriedly. "I agree, she needs to back away a little. This is going out of hand and really with the boy here.” Amber said. 

We stayed there for a little longer until we walked back to the library again. We saw the two boys and Y/N sitting at the table discussing the case. She was so focused on it that she didn't hear us coming in. “Y/N can I talk to you ?” I said. She looked up to me and gave me a nod. 

We walked to the hall so that Sam, Dean and Amber still could hear us. “I don't know what’s going on but this needs to stop. You're too focused on the case. You need to back off a little.” I started. “O yeah, sorry that I want to save your life. I can't stop. I keep going until I killed that bastard and that you're safe.” She said and left me alone in the hall. I followed her quick but she shut the door in front of my face. 

I walked away from her room back to the map room where I met Sam and Dean. “I see that didn't end well.” Dean comment. “No, it didn't, we let her for today and we’ll see. Maybe a little sleep helps too.” I said while taking a seat. “Maybe you're right, let's see tomorrow. Now let's find that demon.”


End file.
